DragonBall Z Abridged Movie: Cooler 2: The Return of Cooler's Revenge – The Reckoning
Team Four Star's Cooler 2: The Return of Cooler's Revenge: The Reckoning is the fifth movie abridged by the group. It was released on June 7th 2014. Synopsis The movie begins with the Z-fighters discussing their plans when they get to New Namek. Goku wants to eat some Namekian cooking. However, Gohan doesn't see that happening and Goku says " Not with that attitude." Krillin is looking foward to a relaxing vacation because it will be the first time he's been on Namek where's he hasn't been beaten up, stabbed, or exploded. Master Roshi looking to get with some sexy Namekian ladies. However, Krilin doesn't see that happening, and Roshi says " Not with that attitude." Yajirobe looks foward to getting some time away from Korin. Krillin asks are they fighting because he notices "a lack of cat hair on him", which Yajirobe ignores and continues to eat. Goku asks Piccolo, who's in another room, what's his favorite Namekian dish but Gohan points out that Namekians don't eat and Goku says that this and all Namekians are weird. Meanwhile, Piccolo is talking with Nail and Kami about what to do when they get on Namek. Kami hasn't been there in a while, and is looking forward in rekindling his friendship with the Albino Namekians, but Piccolo and Nail are in no hurry to tell him what happened. Oolong peaks out the window and asks if a planet can get cancer, referring to the alien growth on the planet, causing everyone to worry what's happening. On the planet's surface, an army of robots are holding the Namekians hostage. One breaks free and tries to fight back, but is easily beaten. Before the robots kill him, Goku and the others arrive,and stop them. The robots suddenly beep for the arrival of their boss, Cooler, in a sleek new robotic armor. Cooler explains that he was revived thanks to the Big Gete Star, and he will suck the life force of the planet dry. Piccolo immediately points out that Freeza already done something like this (the robot parts, taking over Namek, and destroying it) causing Cooler to order his minions to attack. Krillin, Gohan and Piccolo defend themselves, but Yajirobe, Roshi and Oolong are quickly captured by the robots. Goku fights against Cooler, but finds that his robotic skin is too hard to penetrate. Cooler asks Goku to go Super Saiyan which he does. Piccolo isn't doing well against the robots, causing Nail to suggest hitting him harder, and Kami using Piccolo's rivalry with Goku as an assenttive. It works, and Gohan manages to follow with success. Krillin tries, but is badly beaten, causing Piccolo to yell at him for not using the Kienzan (again). Goku tries the strategy against Cooler, but finds he can regenerate his limbs. Before Cooler can kill him however, Vegeta arrives and immediately powers up to Super Saiyan. Cooler doesn't know or care who Vegeta is, and hits him around, with Vegeta coming back up every time. Krillin and Gohan get captured by the robots, and Piccolo get's bombarded by robots before he can reach them. Vegeta tries his best, but can't do much damage, and seeing Goku try and help him gets him angry and blasts the two of them with "Big Bang Attack". The two manage to escape, and Cooler knee's him in the dick, much to Vegeta's pain. Piccolo manages to defeat the robotic army, and flies off to the Big Gete Star to rescue the others. A servicebot says that they will all be killed to power the organism, and chooses Yajirobe as the first candidate. Meanwhile, Goku and Vegeta aren't doing to well against Cooler (Vegeta even groaning that Cooler keeps kicking him in the dick) but Goku has an idea. Vegeta threatens to kick him in the dick if it's 'hit him really hard', but Goku suggests they hit him really hard together, which Vegeta resigns to. They manage to punch him to pieces, and blast the remains away. As they power down and relax, Goku notices Cooler on top of a mountain with an army of him. The two power up again, but are soundly beaten and captured (Vegeta even gets kicked in the dick by every single one of them). The real Cooler makes his presence known (with only his head still intact) and informs them that they're inside the Big Gete Star. He reveals that a chip from the organism attached to him after his defeat, and absorbs the energy from the two saiyans to power up his new body. However, Goku and Vegeta overload the system, and Cooler is upset to learn that not only are his clones are exploding, but the star is shutting down (as the service droid shuts down before it can kill Yajirobe). Cooler doesn't understand how this can happen, though Goku states it's because he overestimated them just like he did on earth (and like how Freeza did as Vegeta adds on). Cooler gets enrage by that last remark, and becomes a monster attacking the two saiyans. Piccolo manages to find the others and rescues them. Goku get's by trapped Cooler, but Vegeta saves him, and Goku throws an energy ball at Cooler. Goku: "Time to put you on ice!" Cooler: "Really?" sigh Cooler explodes along with the star, but Goku and Vegeta escape safely, until their velocity crashes down onto New Namek in an explosion. After a quick Senzu Bean, Gohan suggest they meet up with Dende since he was the one who invited them. However, Dende's father realizes that they're mistaken, as Dende is up on the lookout wondering where everyone is. After the credits, Vegeta is seen in a Saiyan pod with Cooler's chip, and crushes it with his hands. Cast MasakoX as Goku, Gohan Lanipator as Piccolo, Vegeta, Master Roshi, Krillin KaiserNeko as Yajirobe, Oolong Hbi2k as Nail Remix as Kami TehExorcist as Keel (FaceF**ker) Takahata101 as Mouri, Dende LordMoonStone as Cycloids, Big Ghetti Star GeneralIvan as Cooler Lee Rastus as D.V.E.D. (ServiceBot) Trivia * This marks Vegeta's first official appearance in a film. * As stated in the Episode Breakdown segment, KaiserNeko hates this movie. He criticizes the plot holes, animation errors, and just the entire premis of it. He does however praise "The World's Strongest" as his favorite DragonBall Z film, and hopes to do a Abridged version of it soon. * Running Gags ** Every time Cooler does something, he's reminded that his brother Freeza already did it ** Goku's inability to pronounce the Big Geta Star ** Vegeta getting kicked in the dick multiple times. ** Mentioning to punch the enemy really hard, and the person stating that would be something Goku would do